


[骑战]桔梗花

by Mrryo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrryo/pseuds/Mrryo
Summary: ※骑战※提问箱点梗，关键词：桔梗花 食言 久别重逢





	[骑战]桔梗花

情事过后的年轻躯体如同涂满蜂蜜的软糖，逐渐平息的情欲在唇缝间轻缓甜腻地淌过，汇成恋人间的喃喃低语。窗外夕阳刚刚沉入海里，余晖铺了满天。  
一吻结束，骑士想在这时候该聊点什么，他很擅长找话题，一眨眼的功夫脑海里就跳出数个选项，比如昨晚的聚会，今天的午餐，或者是那不知何时才会到来的……明日的婚礼。

“我收到一封请柬。”骑士枕着胳膊看向靠在床头的恋人，“下周二，和我一起去吗？”  
橙红的光点一跳，屋内升起一丝缭绕的烟雾，战士咬着烟斗含混地答道：“不去。”  
“人不算多。”  
“可我除了你谁都不认识，而且翻来覆去也就那么几套流程，看腻了。”  
“等到你烙印的时候，就知道从‘那几套流程’里挑选到双方都合意的有多难了。还有别在床上抽烟，上次你就把床单烫出两个洞来，以为不说我就看不到？”  
骑士将战士往床边轻推，却又不肯松开十指相扣的手，战士无奈道：“松手啊，我去窗户那儿还不行吗。”  
“算了，”骑士摇摇头，牵紧了他，留恋地用鼻尖蹭着对方温热的指节：“就在这儿吧。”

飘忽的轻烟是烟草被灼烧后离体的灵魂，如以太回归地脉一般在空气中扩散、消解。战士望着窗外亮起的路灯出神，半晌冷不丁地来了一句：“我倒是觉得不难。”  
“什么？”  
“婚礼的流程，用什么歌，挂什么色的纱啊布啊之类的。”战士随手磕磕烟斗，自然地道：“我又不在意这些，你来挑就好了。”  
他也许可以把这当做战士在求婚。骑士安静地凝视着那人的侧颜，张口却是一句不解风情的反问：“如果和你结婚的不是我呢？”  
“那说明你先跟别人结婚了。”他的恋人像个孩子似的吐着烟圈炫技，语气倒凶狠：“到时候最好别让老子知道，否则我一定去婚礼上恶心你、让你丢脸。”  
“这么狠？那你倒说说怎么个恶心法，好让我有个准备？”骑士笑着坐起身，趴在战士肩上将他揽在怀里，贪婪地嗅着战士唇齿间飘散的烟气。  
战士皱眉避开他细碎的吻，竟然认真思考起来，时间久到骑士都有些生气，这呆子难道真认为自己会去和他之外的人结婚吗？

“呃，我也穿上礼服，开原初的解放闯进去，当着所有宾客的面骂你是个渣男？”  
“可那是我的婚礼哎。”  
“好像是有点过分……那不开解放了，换成一捧你喜欢的桔梗花？是不是太俗套了？”  
战士瞥见骑士似笑非笑的表情，终于意识到了不对劲，懊恼道：“等等，凭什么那种时候我还要顾忌你的心情啊！谁让你不跟老子结婚！而且哪有人刚做完就聊这种话题的？”  
“是是，都是我不好，不聊这个了……”  
恋人不满的小声嘟囔与温热的烟雾于交缠的唇舌间泯灭，年轻人的欲望总是格外容易被撩拨，骑士想自己那时大约是被烟斗烫了下，手背霎时红了一片，可比起占有恋人的身体时的满足感，那痛感根本不值一提。  
他一次又一次不容拒绝地顶进战士的身体里去，把那具只为他敞开的躯体操得合不拢腿，把那张在外面耀武扬威的嘴巴顶得只能发出欢愉的呻吟，在如坠高楼般的绝顶快感到来前一刻颤抖着呼喊他的名字。

他高潮了。  
骑士结束了自慰，失神地看着前方，失去焦点的双眼在拉紧的窗帘上顿了片刻，继而滑向一旁的衣架。纯白合身的礼服如同精致的艺术品装点这间死气沉沉的卧室，胸前本该插着百合的口袋中探出一朵淡紫色的桔梗花，是他今天从黑衣森林随手折的。灌丛中野生的桔梗经受着瑟瑟秋风不住打颤，仍执着地向过路人献出花枝。  
他们之间有过许多次酣畅淋漓的性爱，唯独这一次令骑士回味尤深。只可惜太多的细节被时间的锉刀磨去，战士的声音、触感、体温和每一个无声诉说着爱意的眼神，这些他曾经发誓要守护一生的事物，如今已是指间的流水清风，捉不住了。  
明天是他的婚礼，很遗憾，不是和战士。  
一语成谶。  
——  
战士向来言出必行，但是这一次，他食言了。  
在宏大辉煌的礼堂穹顶之下，仪式接近尾声，骑士与新娘一同拿起香槟杯，举杯共饮。  
杯中清透的酒液发着淡香，是他喜欢的类型，但要是让喝惯了烈酒的战士看见，只会嘲笑他不如去喝白水。  
年轻气盛的时候总觉得被恋人看不起是件大事，骑士也不例外，扯着战士与他拼酒，竖着进去横着出来不说，醉醺醺地说胡话、荤话，把平日里的正经模样掷在地上摔个粉碎。  
战士忍不住想笑，又心疼他喝得多不舒服，骑士说什么都顺着他，甚至难得自己做了前戏。可烂醉的骑士压根硬不起来，胡乱摸了半天，就压在战士身上睡昏过去。难得抓到恋人出糗的战士笑得腰都直不起来，但等到第三天骑士彻底摆脱了宿醉的影响，战士就只有哭的份了。

交往数年，除了在床上，骑士只见战士哭过一次。  
在激烈的、不分胜负的争吵面前，再深厚的感情都经不起折腾，被逼到绝境的两只困兽痛苦地冲着对方咆哮，哪个都不肯认输，祈求对方先放弃。  
你的信念和我们的未来到底哪个更重要？就一定非要去送死不可吗？  
时至今日也堪称他人生中最艰难的选择在当时被恋人一遍遍提起，生命中最重要的人逼他分个是非黑白，像是在用刀背割他的心，很疼，但并不是为了伤害他，甚至是为了救他。  
只可惜那时他被压缩到极致，被痛苦占据的身体将爱暂时驱逐，才会对那握着刀刃，鲜血淋漓的手掌视而不见，忘了那是他曾经连亲吻都不敢用力，生怕一个吻便会碰伤的、爱人的手。  
结局自然是不欢而散。  
骑士在与战士分离的日日夜夜中尝到思念之苦，在生与死的间隙中游走也迫使他反思与选择。濒死之时，骑士发现自己最后悔的原来是那天没有给战士擦擦眼泪，还让他孤身一人闯进了刺骨的冬夜。  
或许是十二神都认为他欠战士太多，就这样死了未免太便宜他，偏偏让同僚把他从死人堆里翻出来救活了。  
他用卖命钱买了一束带露的玫瑰、刻着彼此姓名的对戒和战士爱吃的点心，在心中排演了无数次的场景与现实逐渐重合。  
推开家门的瞬间，厚重的尘和几乎凝固的空气将他压得喘不过气，桌上的字条压着一小束枯萎干黑，气味早已不再芬芳的桔梗花。  
原来战士早就走了，理智地离开了这个爱慕虚荣，在恋人与荣誉中选择了后者的男人。  
他又有什么资格去追寻、去要求战士相信自己呢？

骑士望着红毯尽头紧闭的门扉，强行将意识从没完没了的回忆中抽离，向身边人露出抱歉的微笑。  
“是你邀请的朋友没来吗？”退场时新娘问他。  
“算是吧。”骑士躬身为她拉开礼堂大门，表情些许失落：“我寄了请柬，不过没收到回复。”  
“该不会是……呀！”  
刚一出门，新娘便发出一声惊恐的尖叫，骑士一惊，下意识冲出去将她护在身后。

“——好像来晚了，不过新婚快乐。”  
他深爱的人站在礼堂门前，肩上扛着不知从哪个机工那儿借来的炮筒，冷酷地道：“这是一点心意，不用谢。”  
黑黝黝的炮口对准骑士的脸，看上去能一下轰掉他半个脑袋。骑士不躲不闪，从战士离开的那天起，他的心，他的生命，早就随着那人去了天涯海角。如今战士又来见他，是将漂游的灵魂放回空荡的躯壳，他的血，他的脉搏，至此恢复跳动。  
但还有一件事，在他被心甘情愿地击毙前，还有最后一件事！  
骑士深吸一口气，看着战士的黑眼圈，大声表白道：“我爱——”

嘣！  
想象中震耳欲聋的爆炸声并未响起，那威武的炮筒中发出庆祝用礼花一般的柔弱炸响，好比老虎张口喵喵叫，而且除了一声作势的响外什么都没发生，让在场所有人的疑惑瞬间翻了一番。  
炮弹卡壳了。  
“……这什么破东西！”战士涨红了脸，怒气冲冲地将炮筒抛给一旁看戏的机工，逃也似地大步往荆棘森的入口走去。他没想到三年未见，骑士竟然变得如此不知羞耻。能当着那么多的人、尤其是他新婚的妻子的面，对着前任表白，甚至追上来拉拉扯扯。  
“你疯了！”战士在被抱住的瞬间就不住地挣扎，他不敢看门前那女人此刻是什么表情，“你刚刚才结了婚！”  
“可我爱的是你。”骑士的胳膊比死斗的链子还要结实，“难道你介意我是二婚？”

这都是什么话啊？！战士不敢相信自己的耳朵，更不敢相信骑士真的成了薄情寡义的负心汉。场面已经够混乱了，偏生有人还火上浇油，在这时候用力地鼓起掌来。  
战士愤怒地从骑士肩旁挣扎着冒出头，想看看到底是谁这么没眼力——好吧，是被他认定为情感受害者的那位女士。  
“我们是形婚啦！”新娘举起手里的陆行鸟笛晃了晃，真诚地解释道：“前天才认识的，别误会哦！”  
“形……”战士疑惑地看向骑士，觉得他不像是会为了鸟笛和礼服去和陌生人形婚的家伙。  
“我想见你，但是不知道该用什么理由，而且你一直躲着我，我只能这么做，对不起。刚刚我还以为你不会来了……”骑士说话时温热的气息扑在战士耳边，烫得他两只耳朵都像是要烧着了，“自始至终，我都只想和你烙印，如果你愿意，我们现在就去向十二神祈祷。”  
“如果我不愿意呢？”战士反问道。  
“没有如果。”骑士低声说着，以吻封缄。

“啊啊！修好了！我就说没问题的！”  
机工欣喜若狂地挥舞炮筒，对准光天化日之下吻得难舍难分的两人的头顶天空就是一炮！  
特制的炮弹高速旋转着，在抵达一定高度后迅速爆裂，混着少量以太光点的花瓣横铺开一片花云，悠然而美丽地下落，紫色深浅的桔梗花幕遮掩住迟来的拥抱与爱语。  
“下次能不能…嗯…早点发请柬？”换气时战士报复地咬了咬骑士的嘴唇，“赶着做这东西，我都两天没怎么睡了！”  
骑士舔舔被咬过的地方，眼底暗光涌动：“那么恭喜你，马上就会是三天了。”

END？

某日闲谈。  
骑士：“其实我最喜欢的花不是桔梗花。”  
“可这是你亲口告诉我的！你为什么骗我这么久？”战士震惊得手一抖，剪掉一个花苞。  
“这个……”骑士颊上浮起一片薄红，“不告诉你。”  
战士：“嗯？？”

“原来你也喜欢园艺啊！”  
格里达尼亚的园艺店里，介乎少年与青年之间的男孩目光相撞，当时还是剑术师的骑士被看得浑身紧张，不管对方说了什么都一味地点头。  
“听说最近这里引进了新的品种，我就过来看看，感觉桔梗花还不错！你呢，喜欢什么花？”  
他问了什么？上一句在说什么？喜欢？桔梗？  
小剑术师呆了片刻，目光落在小斧术师面前那盆紫色桔梗花上。  
“我喜欢……桔梗花（你）……”

END！


End file.
